


And Again

by SharpestScalpel



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Forced Orgasm, Kink Meme, M/M, Orgasm Denial, minifill, safeword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestScalpel/pseuds/SharpestScalpel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A minifill for a kink meme prompt:</p><p>http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/6192.html?thread=9545520#t9545520</p><p>The prompt is longer than my fill - too long to fit in this summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Again

Erik’s body curled, hunched in on itself when he came again, his orgasm nearly dry and painful. He muffled something like a sob with the hands that he’d brought up to cover his face when the fingers reaching so deeply into him pressed once again on his prostate. “Charles, Charles, I can’t, I can’t, I’m done.” _Don’t make me._

The warm body spooned up behind him, so warm for all Charles was smaller than Erik, shook with Charles’s delighted laughter. Charles slipped his fingers free, wiped them on the bedsheet – the fabric was twisted and pulled off of the corner of the bed, exposing the mattress. A shift and press, and Charles’s erection nestled in against the underside of Erik’s buttocks.

 _You certainly can, my friend._ Charles was achingly hard; self-denial heightened the experience, the sensations. He focused on Erik’s body instead, the tremors that still weakened the larger man’s arms, the shivers that raced over the flesh of his back. Unless Charles heard their safeword, he most assuredly _would_ make Erik come again.

The night was still so very young.


End file.
